leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumbo
Dumbo VHS Dumbo (October 14, 1986) * Orange-Red Warnings * The Classics - Walt Disney Home Video Logo * Opening Credits/"Watch Out for Mr. Stork" * "Casey Jr."/Mr. Stork Brings a Delivery to Mrs. Jumbo * Dumbo's Appearance * "Song of the Roustabouts" * The Parade * Dumbo's Bath/Mother and Son * Smitty Boy Makes Fun of Dumbo/Mrs. Jumbo Goes Berserk * The Gossips/Timothy Q. Mouse's Appearance * Timothy Meets Dumbo/The Ringmaster's Idea * In the Ringmaster's Tent * Pyramid of Pachyderms * The Aftermath * Dumbo and the Clowns/Timothy Almost Forgot * "Baby Mine" * "The Clown Song"/Dumbo Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket * "Pink Elephants on Parade" * Meet Jim Crow and his Brothers/"If I See an Elephant Fly" * The Hard Life for Dumbo/The Magic Feather * The Flight Test/"If I See an Elephant Fly" (Reprise) * The Surprising Finale/"If I See an Elephant Fly" (Finale) * "The End" = Dumbo (July 12, 1991) * Orange-Red Warnings * 1989 Walt Disney Classics Logo * Buena Vista Logo * Opening Credits/"Watch Out for Mr. Stork" * "Casey Jr."/Mr. Stork Brings a Delivery to Mrs. Jumbo * Dumbo's Appearance * "Song of the Roustabouts" * The Parade * Dumbo's Bath/Mother and Son * Smitty Boy Makes Fun of Dumbo/Mrs. Jumbo Goes Crazy * The Gossips/Timothy Meets Dumbo/The Ringmaster's Idea * In the Ringmaster's Tent * Pyramid of Pachyderms * The Aftermath * The Clowns/Timothy Almost Forgot * "Baby Mine" * "The Clown Song"/Dumbo Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket * "Pink Elephants on Parade" * Jim Crow and his Brothers Arrive/Up in a Tree * "If I See an Elephant Fly" * The Hard Life for Dumbo/The Magic Feather * The Flight Test/"If I See an Elephant Fly" (Reprise) * The Big Finale/"If I See an Elephant Fly" (Finale) * "The End" = Dumbo (October 28, 1994) * Green Warnings * 1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Logo * "Now on Videocassette" * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Preview * The Brave Little Toaster Preview * Walt Disney Family Film Collection Preview * "Feature Presentation" * Buena Vista Logo * Main Title/"Watch Out for Mr. Stork" * "Casey Jr."/Mr. Stork Brings a Delivery to Mrs. Jumbo * Dumbo's Appearance * "Song of the Roustabouts" * The Parade * Their Loving Time/Playing Hide and Seek * Smitty Boy Makes Fun of Dumbo/Mrs. Jumbo Goes Wild * The Gossips/Timothy Q. Mouse's Appearance * Timothy Meets Dumbo/The Ringmaster's Idea * Inside the Ringmaster's Tent * Pyramid of Pachyderms * The Aftermath * The Clowns/Timothy Almost Forgot * "Baby Mine" * "The Big Boss for a Raise"/Dumbo Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket * Timothy Gets Drunk/"Pink Elephants on Parade" * Meet Jim Crow and his Brothers/"If I See an Elephant Fly" * The Hard Life for Dumbo/The Magic Feather * The Flight Test/"If I See an Elephant Fly" (Reprise) * The Big Surprise/"If I See an Elephant Fly" (Finale) * "The End" = Dumbo: 60th Anniversary Edition (October 23, 2001) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Peter Pan: Return to Never Land Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Preview * "Coming this Holiday Season" * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Preview * "Now Available to Own on Video and DVD" * Whispers: An Elephant's Tale Preview * "Join Us After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * RKO Radio Pictures Logo * Main Title * The Beginning * "Casey Junior" * Mrs. Jumbo Receives Her Baby * Dumbo is Mocked by the Other Elephants * "Song of the Roustabouts" * The Circus * Bath Time * Jumbo Loses Her Temper * Timothy Defends Dumbo * Dumbo Meets Timothy Mouse * Timothy in Ringmaster's Tent * Pyramid of Pachyderms * Dumbo is Made a Clown * "Baby Mine" * Drinking Scene * "Pink Elephants on Parade" * Dumbo and Timothy Meet the Crows * "If I See an Elephant Fly" * The Magic Feather * Dumbo Flies/Happy Ending * "The End" * Peter Pan Preview * Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday Preview * Dumbo II Preview * Michael Crawford Music Video: "Baby Mine" Dumbo: Big Top Edition (June 6, 2006) *Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) *Disney's Fast Play Menu *The Little Mermaid Preview *Meet the Robinsons Sneak Preview *Disney Learning Adventures Preview *The Fox and the Hound Preview *Air Buddies Preview *2005 Disney DVD Logo *Warning Screen *Anti-Piracy Warning Screen *RKO Radio Pictures Logo *Opening Credits *"Watch Out for Mr. Stork" *The Circus Moves On (Song: "Casey Junior") *Delivery for Mrs. Jumbo *Setting Up the Big Top (Song: "Song of the Roustabouts") *A Bath for Dumbo *Mrs. Jumbo in Solitary Confinement *Dumbo Meets a New Friend *A Pyramid of Pachyderms *Dumbo's Disgrace *Dumbo Visits His Mother (Song: "Baby Mine") *Dumbo Gets the Hiccups *"Pink Elephants on Parade" *Up a Tree *"If I See an Elephant Fly" *Dumbo Flies! *Dumbo's Surprise *"If I See an Elephant Fly" (Finale) *"The End" Dumbo: 70th Anniversary Edition (September 20, 2011) *Language Menu *Disney Logo *Disney Enhanced Home Theater Mix Logo *Disney's Fast Play Menu *The Lion King Preview *"Coming Soon to Theaters" *Chimpanzee Theatrical Teaser Trailer *"Now on Blu-ray Disc and DVD" *Spooky Buddies Preview *BecomeanEx.org PSA *"All films and promotions…" *Warning Screen *"The commentaries and interviews…" *Anti-Piracy Warning Screen *2007 Disney DVD Logo *RKO Radio Pictures Logo *Opening Credits *Stork Sequence *Casey Loading *Mr. Stork Chases the Circus Train/Mr. Stork Delivers Dumbo/Dumbo Named *Roustabouts *Circus Parade *Menagerie/Mrs. Jumbo Gets Arrested *Elephants Gossip *Timothy Befriends Dumbo *The Ringmaster's Idea for the Pyramid Act *Pyramid Act *Mournful Casey *The Gossips Disown Dumbo *'Fireman, Save My Child!' *The Clowns Celebrate/Timothy and Dumbo Visit the Jail *Lullaby Sequence *Clown Sequence *Hiccups and Cure *Pink Elephants *Up in the Tree *"I've Seen Everything" *Dumbo Learns to Fly *The Big Town/Dumbo Triumphs *Success Montage *"The End" Category:Leap Frog Category:Playhouse Disney